Child of the Stars
by L0llyp0p
Summary: When the Tardis stops unexpectedly on the way to a long deserved holiday, the Doctor meets a girl who can shock the Doctor to his core. Who is this Girl? And why does she want to kill him? /Rated T for future violence/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey **

** I've had this idea for over a year so I finally decided to write up , anyway enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Tardis well as normal as it could possibly be, the Doctor decided that after running from a hoard of Eskoni after a simple misunderstanding including a fez and toothpaste it was time for a break.

"How many times have you promised a relaxing break" Amy Pond asks leaning against the console seriously doubting that the holiday will turn out well.

The Doctor seeing that Amy is leaning against a very dangerous piece of equipment rushes over "Don't lean against the yellow dongle thing"

He says waving his hands to emphasis the point while pushing Amy away "It could shatter the whole universe" he shouts and as an afterthought "and cover most of it in candy floss"

"Candy floss?" Rory asks perplexed

"Helped John C. Wharton make the first candy floss machine for the world fair in 1904" he says proudly but then looks guilty immediately after "made it a bit too large though" he says biting his lip.

"So is this going to be a proper holiday" Amy asks again

"Yes of course" The Doctor defensively

"You have promised many holidays which haven't turned out the way we wanted" Rory points out seriously doubting the result of the "relaxing holiday"

"How many of them have been a success?" He says confidently straitening his bow tie

"Half" Amy says pointedly

"Less than that I would say a quarter maybe an eighth" Rory pipes in

"Fine , I admit it they don't always turn out well" The Doctor admits regretfully " but it will be different this time" he adds excitedly running back to the console to send them on their holiday.

"That's what you said last time" Rory grumbles but it is ignored by both Amy and the Doctor

"So where are we going" Amy asks excitedly "an ancient tropical rainforest where they have the best sorbets ever" she guesses from one of the many suggestions he gave her on their travels

"No" The Doctor says smiling smugly

"A volcano were the lava hardens in crystalline sugar" she guesses again becoming more curious

"Nope" he says drawing out the tension.

"So where are we going" Rory pipes in bored of the guessing game

"Earth" The Doctor says proudly

"Earth" both of them says in disbelief

Pulling up a spade and bucket "We're going to the seaside" he says excitedly

"Doctor, we have all off time and space and we are going to the seaside" Amy questions the Doctor's theory

"Not just any seaside, the British seaside" he adds becoming more excited nodding his head up and down like a maniac.

"Let me rephrase this we have all off time and space and we're going to the British seaside, not some interesting seaside in another galaxy and not even a tropical sandy beach on earth we're going to a cold rainy seaside " Rory says with disbelief

"Yep" the Doctor says the smile not off his face "and the best way to hide is in plain sight" he adds with a mischievous look in his eye.

"So we're still running then" Amy confirms

"No, now we're hiding" he corrects "and don't give me that look" he defensively says to Rory who is rolling his eyes "I wasn't the one who brought the toothpaste"

"I was half way through brushing my teeth" Rory defends "and how would I know they would think it was a godly weapon"

"The shape" The doctor shouts his hand movements becoming more eccentric "it looks like the all mighty weapon from the Eskoni guide mythology" this makes Amy raise her eye brows

"Eskoni guide to mythology"

"Yes, didn't they teach you anything at school" The Doctor says disapprovingly.

Suddenly the Tardis jerks to a stop throwing them off balance

"That was quicker than I expected" The Doctor says checking his watch " anyway , let's go to the seaside" walking to the door of the blue box he adds " I hope we haven't landed on Black pool tower that would be tricky"

Flinging the door open he stopped straight in his tracks by a gun

" Oh dear , this is more tricky than I thought"

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**I had this urge to write this chapter after the Angels take Manhatten episode Oh wow I won't spoil it but ahhhh especialy when you thought all was well. I welled up when i watched it on TV and when I went on Tumblr and looked at Doctor Who taggs I also welled up but when I watched the ending of The Angels Take Manhatten I cried so much.**

**I note on the timing I don't exactly know when is this but I would say somewhere before The Angels Take Manhatten and after The Wedding of River Song**

**Plus Novice Hame is the Catkind nurse who looked after the Face of Boe her laste episode was Gridlocked**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anyof the Characters I just own Celeste.**

* * *

**1 hour earlier**

Celeste wakes up in a cold sweat, her mouth is dry , her head pounding images of her dream running through head, images off guns, death , deserts, spaceships and running always the running.

Most notably of all is the burning heat from around her neck and the faint glow emitting from her necklace.

This isn't the first time this is happened, which is the reason why when she turns in her bed she isn't startled when there is a figure in her bedroom.

The figure was a young brunette in a red dress, she was glowing almost transparent but that didn't surprise her, what did was the fact that she wasn't confused or startled.

"Why am I here" she asks looking around the dark room.

Celeste felt pity, she always did another victim of a man's careless travels "Don't worry everything is fine now" the woman under the confusion was clever she could tell that much.

"I remember telling a man to run" her voice was dazed and Celeste scoffs, _that coward _she viscously thinks_ leaving his stains on the universe_

But a sound brought her back to the present a sound which made both of them a turn. It's only a couple of beats long and she has only heard it twice but it is a sound she waits and longs for.

For her this is the sound of life as it was for a whole race but now only a few remain, she knows what she has to do and who to tell.

When she looks up the woman is gone but the uncomfortable heat emitting from her necklace tells her it wasn't her imagination.

She knows two other deaths happened they will come to her like they always do and she always pity's them and them that pity turns hate at the person who caused there death.

This hate has been brewing for many years.

Taking her blade from under her pillow she flings it, where it sticks in the wall making another hole, sighing she gets out of bed and retrieves it.

She knows that if she tells Novice Hame , she will stop the plan forming in her mind and tell her to let go but she doesn't want to she wants to avenge all the people that he'd wronged all the people that he'd killed.

She looks at the clock 4:30 are,

"Stupid bloody man" she hisses and angry shoves the knife in an arm sheath and storms down the stairs.

When she doesn't see Hame in the kitchen it doesn't worry her, as Hame usually goes out early in the morning.

Being raised by the catkind made Celeste incredibly graceful, silent and calm so when a figure attacks her from behind she doesn't scream or panic, she just turns to face her opponent her knife in her hand ready to attack.

After dodging a couple of extremely fast blows Celeste realises that her opponent is not human but alien.

This makes Celeste more determined and when she clips the head of her challenger she feels satisfaction and the thrill of the fight.

Timing her next move she flings the blade with incredible accuracy to pin the stranger to the wall, without wasting a breath she presses her forearm to her opponent's throat and slams her free hand to the light switch beside her revealing Novice Hame.

Celeste glares at her mentor,

"Bit over kill, don't you think?" she asks annoyed, yanking out the knife from the wall freeing Hame.

"It gave you, practise didn't it?" Hame replies raising her eyebrows, knowing she is right and walks outside leaving Celeste grumbling.

"You heard it didn't you" Hame asks staring out in to the pinking morning sky.

"Yeah, I did" Celeste says scuffing her feet in an effort to keep warm in the crisp air, "What do we do?"

Hame sighs "What we do in this situation, we wait and don't take action"

"But we can't just wait, not this time" Celeste protests and tells Hame about her dream and the figure.

Hame's eyes are full of sympathy Celeste doesn't want "We can't do anything and it's your job, your mother assigned to you"

This makes Celeste scowl "Yeah a job I didn't want" she says with contempt and storms towards the barn.

Hame just shakes her head and follows the furious girl into the Barn.

The Barn on the outside was a Barn but inside is some of the most advance technology in the whole universe.

Celeste scans the screens on the far wall searching for a sign.

"Anything?" Hame asks, curious.

"Nothing" Celeste utters venomously

"It will show in a few minutes" the catkind says heading into a back room and emerging with shooting range earmuffs over her ears " you're more acute to this that's why you heard" she states pointedly and chucks Celeste a pair of earmuffs.

"Let's train" Hame declares leaving Celeste with no choice.

Even after 10 minutes at a shooting range and another 15 minutes doing hand to hand combat, Celeste mood hadn't changed instead it was getting worse due to the waiting.

So when the screen bleeps to indicate something has been picked up, she rushes over with a deliberation.

"Anything?" Celeste asks hopeful

Hame looks up briefly "Nope there just heading towards the UK, Earth" she then frowns and taps a dot which has caught Hame's attention "something chasing them and its gaining fast"

"Bring a scan on it, maybe we'll be able to figure out what it is" Celeste questions excitably.

It only takes a minute for the computer to rely the information, which makes Hame grimace

.

"What's wrong?" Celeste immediately asks after seeing her Mentors expression.

"That" Hame states pointing a clawed finger to the diagram of the life form that appeared on the screen, "Eskoni , a predator race some of the best hunters in the galaxy , by god he's in real trouble" Hame mumbles the last part.

"What do we do?" Celeste felt like jumping up and down

"We have to direct the TARDIS here then" Hame states grimacing, "we're breaking the rules here, I hope your happy" she says knowing Celeste is ecstatic at the idea.

Celeste gives a sly smile "My family is known for its rule breaking"

To this Hame just mutters "just get ready" and quickly taps a series off commands and the two beat sounds becomes apparent.

Celeste almost skips into the weapon room where there were enough weapons to keep the whole off UNIT happy.

She quickly changes into appropriate gear, a blue T-shirt, jeans; boots and a jacket with many concealed pockets which she then puts multiply knives and guns into.

Celeste looks at herself in the mirror, she wasn't vain just curious at her appearance plus whether it had changed at all and most important if he would recognise her , cause if he did her plan would have failed.

She inspected her face if had changed a bit but not much, her auburn hair was bit browner than it had been last week and her kaleidoscope eyes where settling for a brown colour for now.

Confident that she is not recognisable she strides back to where Hame is hunched over the screen watching everything that is flicking through.

Hame straightens up and looks at Celeste whose face is emotionless and hands Hame her share of the weapons, "You ready" Hame asks worried for the girl.

"I'm fine" Celeste states and then adds "I'm ready" as an afterthought.

Hame nods and leaves the Barn, Celeste knows that Hame is hiding up in the rafters and her job is to make sure that the Doctor leaves as quickly as possible and no one is hurt.

So when the blue box materialises and the doors are flung open, Celeste is ready with a gun in her hand.

"Run" that word sounds weird on her lips, a word which is foreign to her but to the man standing opposite her, that word is the norm.

"Pardon?" the Doctor asks confused at the sudden appearance in a Barn and the girl asking him to leave with a gun in her hand.

The Doctor steps out of the doorway of the TARDIS with a confused Amy and Rory following him, "Yes this is a lot trickier, that I first thought" he sates after looking around at his premises

"Doctor what do we do?" Amy asks eyeing the girl and the gun.

The Doctor fumbles around in his jacket pocket and pulls out his psychic paper "we are from the Barn computer checker program" he says thinking on his feet.

Celeste isn't impressed "It's blank" she states raising an eyebrow as well as the gun "Go"

The Doctor looks unimpressed by the threat "Right" he says rubbing his hands "who are you?" he asks peering into Celeste's face.

"Who are you?" she replies back taking in the satisfaction of the Doctors confusion

"Well I'm guessing you know" he grins looking around again "I mean you have some wonderful equipment here , absolutely wonderful" looking like a child at Christmas the Doctor runs around inspecting the equipment , but then runs back to Celeste an inquiring look on his face.

"And the fact that you can see through my psychic paper, makes you very special" The Doctor scratches his chin turns a full circle and adds " plus the fact that you made Rory stop complaining and absolutely speechless"

Celeste looks over the Doctors shoulder to see Rory stare at her flabbergasted,

"You… you are "Rory stammers to which she smiles

"Hmmm had fun at Gatsby's party did us" she mocks in a 1940's American accent and cocks a smirk.

This makes both the Doctor and Amy frown "how do you know her Rory" Amy questions

"I … I saw her in the 1940's at a party when I was waiting for 2000 years" Rory answers and stepping forward a bit he adds "who are you ?"

Celeste steps back puts her gun in her holster and smirks "I'm Celeste and you raggedy man you are in a lot of trouble"

Her Smirk is wiped off her face by a cruel voice replying

"No you're the one in trouble sweetie pie"


End file.
